


Friday night

by glass_curtain



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Nervous Beginnings, what Carisi thinks is a good idea on a Friday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/glass_curtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Carisi thinks is a good idea on a Friday night. Or probably a very, very bad idea that hasn't been really thought through.<br/>Good thing Barba always seems to be a step ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday night

He is terrified.

Terrified.

His heart is pounding so rapidly the whole building had to be hearing it. Any second now someone would come looking for the maniac causing all the ruckus. An angry mob cursing him for interrupting their work at this ungodly hour. Thump. Thump. Thump-thump. What kind of person would be  roaming these halls at this time anyway? Or better yet, who would still occupy these floors on a Friday night, way past happy hour? Thump. Thump.

He really shouldn't be here. Not on a Friday night. There are bars all over New York with men and women who were more than willing to keep him entertained through the weekend. Plus there was alcohol in those bars. Alcohol seems like a really good idea right now. He should have gone for that one drink his colleagues were talking about. Maybe that drink would have calmed his nerves or, what seemed more likely, that one drink would have turned into round after round until they were closing the bar. At least in that case he'd have been way too drunk to ever consider doing anything that stupid. Drunk Carisi, was too smart to come here.

Thump-thump.

This really was a stupid idea to begin with. He doesn't have a plan B. One should always have a plan B, that's what he was taught. They also taught him to never get into a situation where you can't control the outcome. Never ever, go head over heels.

He feels dizzy. The blood is rushing to his ears and back down to his chest. His fingers are cold. Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. He wondered if there was an actual possibility, of blood simply deciding to stop circulating through one's body. Probably not the smartest question to ask anyone, but certainly an interesting one. There were some rather fascinating cases he worked on where even the coroner was stomped for a quick explanation. Sure one autopsy later and most things could be explained away by reasonable and humanly possible conditions. Boring explanations, but much easier to put in a case report, than most of his theories. He'd just tried to be helpful. Anyone could be thinking inside the box, he liked to think of himself as someone with an open mind. He's pretty sure, his farfetched theories helped to solve at least one case before they had him transferred. Being helpful, was definitely not always appreciated.

Just when the pounding seems to have eased, the rattle of steel rods on the elevator bring him back to reality. Thump- thump. Thump- thump.

He tries to focus on his breathing. One deep breath. Slowly exhaling he stands in the dim light of the staircase just between the third and the fourth floor. One more flight of stairs and then some. That's where he was headed. The elevator screeches as it reaches the ground floor. It had been bad, the last time he was over just a couple of days ago, but now it sounds rather threatening. Inside the sound was almost inaudible back then, as Rollins told him when he pointed it out. He figured someone would have fixed it by now with all those important people using it every day they shouldn't risk having it stuck with who knows whom stuck inside. Never mind the chance of having one of the cables snap. Bureaucracy! Probably some form that hadn't been filled out correctly. He's been on scene before when an elevator crashed and it was all thanks to a mislabeled form. Not a pretty sight. His partner back then had been joking about how all the public elevators in New York are serviced by the same firm and how the one in their precinct seemed have had the shakes for years. Saying it was only a matter of time until one of them snapped and how he was happy it wasn't theirs yet. His partner had twenty bucks on when it would be their turn and he didn't wanna loose any money. Carisi didn't think any of this was funny at all. If he'd laughed, he'd probably still be at the eighty-ninth. Sure his partner was a dick, but until then he seemed to like Carisi just fine.

Fifth floor. Thump- thump. Thump- thump. Thump-thump.

Breathing doesn't really help at all. At least he has reached his destination. Almost. The cold metal of the door handle feels warm beneath his touch. His fingers are still freezing. He takes another deep breath and only manages to add goose bumps to this whole mess. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

What is the worst thing that can happen?

Sure, he could make a total fool out of himself, get laughed out of the room and be transferred to yet another department. That is definitely an option. He could also be insulted, then be kicked out and shunned for the rest of his career at SVU. Definitely a reason to transfer on his own. At least this would be a first for him. Leaving on his own volition, well almost his own. Or maybe he'd just laugh it off as yet another stupid thing and even in the worst case this could blow over by Monday. Thump-thump. Least likely, but still an option.

What is he going to say anyway? Shit!

He really should have thought about that before taking a cab and walking up five flights of stairs at ten o'clock on a Friday night. Shit!

_"Detective?"_

When did he leave the stairwell? He certainly doesn't remember opening the door, nor does he have any memory of walking up the hallway to Barba's door. Yet, there he is only a couple of feet away and under the annoyed gaze of the ADA.

 _"Carisi?"_ Barba asks again, this time rolling his eyes and adding a heavy sigh for good measure.

_"It's rather late and I'm about to lock up. So in case there's anything you need you better speak up now or hold your peace until Monday morning. I do not intend to postpone a well deserved two day weekend any longer because for once you seem to have lost the ability to express your every thought."_

_"Um, I'm.. um"_ Carisis utters.

Barba raises an eyebrow and smirks at him. _"Yes, Detective?"_ Even under the dim light of the hallway Carisi can see his blues eyes sparkle. His tie matches to color of his eyes perfectly and the tiny smile on his lips, makes Carisi's heart skip yet another beat. Thump.

 _"Pray tell, has my wish really come true and all that excessive blabbering has come to an unexpected end at last?"_ at last, Barba locks the door and turns his full attention to Carisi. _"Not for nothing, but why are you here?",_ Barba asks still smiling.

Full frontal smiling Barba is definitely too much to deal with. Carisi tears his eyes away from him and decides to rather stare at the floor while he takes another deep breath and hopes to find the courage he used to have when he decided it was a good idea to come here in the first place.

 _"I'm sorry, um..."_ Carisis starts, but is interrupted as shadows play in his field of vision. Someone is moving. He swallows and looks up to find Barba standing right in front of him.

 _"Are you alright, Detective?"_ Barba's voice has lost the mocking tone and concern settles on his face.

 _"Um, sorry.. yeah, I just.. um.."_ is as far as Carisi manages to get, before a warm hand on his arm deteriorates his coherent thoughts.

Did Barba just put his hand on him? Does he know he's doing it, Carisi wonders. Barba never touches people, he doesn't even seem to like being touched by the Sergeant and those two are definitely close friends. Looking from his face to the hand on his arm, Carisi can't help but think if he really should be that turned on from such a simple gesture. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

If a hand on his arm makes his cock twitch, he can't even imagine what it would be like without all those layers of clothing. Just Barba's hands on his body. Touching him anywhere while those blue eyes gaze at him. Carisi licks his lips at the thought of Barba's hands exploring his naked body. Those hands roaming his chest, slowly, finding their way down this cock. Touching him ever so lightly it would be like torture. Blue eyes still looking at him as he'd wriggle under their touch.

Carisi shakes his head. Fantasizing about what Barba would do to him, with those hands is definitely not the least bit helpful right now. _"Shit!"_ Carisi mutters.

 _"Pardon?"_ Barba asks. As Carisi finally meets his eyes again, he can see the smirk on the ADA's face. The concerned look that was there just a moment ago has been replaced by something Carisi is not quite sure how to read.

_"Sorry, I just..."_

_"Yes, Carisi, thank you for your eloquence, but I think you've apologized enough for one evening."_ Barba interrupts him.

Carisi wonders why the hell he ever thought this was a good idea. It was a bad idea. A stupid idea even by his standards and now here he is at ten o'clock on a Friday night stumbling over his own words, while to object of his desires is staring at him. He can't remember a time he's made such an ass out of himself before and he thinks there would be plenty to choose from, but this is a new low. Transferring out to get away from this sounds more and more tempting by the second. At least he wouldn't have to face Barba after this sorry mess.

Barba's hand is still on his arm. Carisi only notices this as it starts to move up to his shoulder, but before he can think about what any of this means he is pulled forwards and Barba's lips are on him. The kiss starts soft and unassuming, but when he opens his lips, Barba's tongue seeks access and even though his brain still hasn't figured out any of this, his body sure knows how to react. Someone is moaning and all too soon he can feel Barba pulling away.

Both are breathing heavily as Barba takes a step back and smiles at him.

_"Counselor..."_

_"Call me Rafael."_

_"Um,.. Rafael... wow."_ Carisi knows he must be grinning like an idiot.

Barba shakes his head and a small chuckle escapes him as he places his hand back on Carisis arm.

 _"It's late and we're in the middle of a hallway in a public building. I'd rather prefer to continue this in a more private location if you don't mind."_ Barba says as he softly pushes Carisi to turn around towards the elevator.

Barba, scratch that, Rafael wants to continue this, Carisi thinks as he is being guided down the hallway. Rafael just kissed him. Rafael just kissed him and now he wants to continue.

Carisi still can't quite make sense of what just happened, but before any of it can come back to bite him in the ass, he decides to make the best of it. Turning around he puts his hand on Barba's neck and leans in for another kiss. This time he doesn't hesitate his eager kiss is returned just as fervently, making them both stumble just a bit.

 _"Private, Carisi."_ Barba whispers. _"And then I guess we can figure out what I can and can't do with my hands."_ he adds with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first time ever writing for this pairing and I'm not even completely sure how it all started in the first place.  
> Maybe it was the fan fictions I've been reading those past couple of days. Maybe it's all the SVU I've been watching.  
> Maybe it's because I've been re-watching Company and my Barba is a little less like Barba and more like Bobby.. who knows?
> 
> So, if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry, I was kinda distracted by my own idea here. Also, this was supposed to take place in Barba's office, but somehow Carisi never managed to get in there. Blame Barber for leaving early.
> 
> Also there is no beta reader to blame for any mistakes, they are all mine and it's really late here. So no proof reader and time for bed are probably not the best combination.
> 
> Still, please let me know what you think about this.  
> Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
